Bella's Job
by AliceCullen2233
Summary: This is a twist on the Twilight story. Yes, Edward is a vampire!
1. The fainting

Bella POV

---------------------------------

I was working late at the little bar on the edge of town, listening to the singer on stage. Then she just

Passed out! I mean she completely just fell off the stage! The bar owner said that he would clean the tables

If I sang 2 songs! I hate being in front of audiences because I'm kind of a klutz, but I hate cleaning more, so I went up there. I looked over at the piano player and I just got lost in his black eyes! I just never really noticed how gorgeous he was. All I knew about him was that his name was Edward. After I sang the first

Song, he looked at me again and I wanted to pass out! I had never felt that way about someone. It was

like he hexed me with his gorgeous eyes!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV

----------------------------------

she smelled so amazing! I just couldn't believe how she smelled! I almost stopped playing the piano

in the middle of a song! She was truly intoxicating! I accidentally let the woman on stage catch a glimpse

of my eyes and she actually passed out! I almost laughed! When I saw the human girl, Bella I think it was,

when I saw her eyes they were so beautiful! It is dangerous for me to be around her because I could easily

give away the secret, so I quit my job. I hope I never see her again. But I have to! I am going to ask for

my job back right now. I bet she misses me as much as I miss her!


	2. True, deep love

Bella POV

-------------------------------

He left! I waited several days for that handsome piano player to come back and he didn't!

Finally after FIVE days he had enough nerve to come back. He made me so angry and peaceful

at the same time. The day he came back I realized that I loved him. Not the sort of cute middle

School crush. It was a true, deep hearted love. With every heartbeat I realized more and more

that I wanted him, needed him and I would just have to wait for him to love me back.

-------------------------------------------------

Edward POV

------------------------------

The day I came back she was standing behind the bar, cleaning it. If possible, I would have

blushed like a little schoolgirl. I realized that day that I truly loved her. The problem was that

I didn't know if she loved me back. It was weird hearing her heartbeat but not her thoughts.

her heartbeat made me want to kill her but the emptiness inside her head made me want to keep

Her alive. I had never smelled anything sweeter or seen anything more beautiful than Bella.


	3. The fall

Bella POV

--------------------------

Every day I would try to make him notice me. I would drop glasses or tip chairs. I even

tipped a table! I wanted him so much, but he just kept moving his graceful, white fingers

over the piano keys. A week after he got his job back, I tripped. It wasn't a little trip. It

was a big trip where I knocked over two tables and all eight chairs that went with them.

that seemed to spark some attention in him. As soon as I tripped, he was over by my side.

I wasn't really looking at him, but at my wrist. I had completely broken the bone. It was

extremely painful and the only thing that was keeping me from screaming and crying was

Edward. Somehow I felt better with him around. He leaned down and I thought that he was

going to kiss me, but instead he whispered, " Watch your step next time." and he was

gone.

----------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV

-------------------------

Humans are so reckless! That beautiful human girl, Bella, was always dropping glasses

Or tipping chairs. About a week or so after I got back, she really tripped. She tripped and

Knocked over two tables and eight chairs. I ran to her side as fast as I could and the first

Thing I noticed was her wrist. The bone was completely snapped. It looked extremely

Painful, but surprisingly she wasn't screaming. I whispered a special message in her ear

And set off to find my dad who was a doctor.


	4. Handsome doctor

Bella POV

--------------------------

A few minutes later Edward reappeared with a handsome looking doctor. Edward explained

that this this was his dad (I can see where he got his good looks from). His dad said that his

name was Carlisle and that he could fix my hand. Anybody that can fix a broken wrist

is nice in my eyes. After my hand was all wrapped up, Edward helped me clean up the bar and

Carlisle left. I am so stupid!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV

---------------------------

How can someone so beautiful be so stupid?! I brought Carlisle, my dad to the bar to fix up

Bella's hand. She seemed so much better and not quite so pale when her hand was all rapped

up, Carlisle left and I helped her pick up the place so that she wouldn't have to use her

hand as much. I wish that she could have been more careful and not gotten hurt in the first place.

how can I even love such a reckless human. Why did I even say that?! She is the most beautiful

and sweetest smelling human I have ever seen! Not to mention, I can't even hear her thoughts. I

have to let her know my feelings. But I can't. I must wait until she shows interest in me. I really

hate emotions!


End file.
